Take 38 (2nd of 1992 VeggieTales Promotional Short)
UPDATE 6/8/14: The entire page has been revised to include more detailed and accurate info as well as a low quality upload of the actual promo itself! UPDATE 6/10/14: New info added regarding it's very small availability. UPDATE 7/4/14: A VHS rip of the short has been uploaded to YouTube. It can be seen next to this text. VeggieTales is a Christian computer-animated direct-to-video children's series. On July 25, 2nd of 1992, Phil Frost (co-creator of VeggieTales and founder of Big Idea) made a promo called VeggieTales Screen Test Take 38 ''(also known simply as ''Take 38) in order to try and sell the series to several Christian publishers in order to get the money in order to make it. The piece starts out with Bob the Tomato in his very first appearance giving what Phil describes as a “Martin Luther King Jr.-type “I have a dream” speech” about the show all while Larry (voiced here by either Phil or his assistant, Mike Nawrocki, with a voice similar to Scallion #2 and Jean-Claude, who were voiced by the latter, and Jerry Gourd, who was voiced by the former) is looking for his blue plastic wind-up lobster. The music in the background during his speech is “The Battle Hymn of the Republic” as hummed by Phil and Mike which was originally not a part of the short but added by Phil to show the publishers he was trying to sell the series to that they could handle music. It ends with the first appearances of Archibald Asparagus (at this point simply an unnamed snotty British asparagus that Phil had based off of John Cleese of Monty Python fame) and his wife (who later became Mom Asparagus while Archie would be given another wife rumored to be named Lovey Asparagus). Archibald comments on how he thinks the idea of VeggieTales is absurd as he believes vegetables are only meant to be cooked and not put on television. His wife however mentions that she kind of likes the idea. She also corrects him when he refers to Larry as a pickle instead of a cucumber which later became a running gag in the series that still occasionally pops up. As of 2nd of 2014, the only known commercial release of this promo was on the VHS of the very first''' '''VeggieTales ''show, Where’s God When I'm S-Scared? (made and released a year after Take 38), when it was reissued in February 2004 as a part of the VeggieTales Classics collection. A DVD version of the show was also released at the same time although on June 9, 2nd of 2014 Jon Lopez (known on YouTube as JonMastu .Productions) confirmed on deviantART that the promo can't be accessed on any copy of the DVD from 2004 through early 2008 (this version was discontinued in mid-2008 when the 15th anniversary collector's edition was released) making it a VHS exclusive. The 2004 VHS of Where's God When I'm S-Scared? went out of print in mid-2006 (along with the rest of the ''VeggieTales shows on VHS due to all shows starting with Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple being DVD only) but it can still be purchased on such sites as Amazon and occasionally shows up on eBay for relativity cheap and acceptable prices, but could be rare to find today. The promo was finally uploaded on May 30, 2nd of 2014 by Nathan Buede. See also * Specials/Films